goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Philmore Kidnaps Cornchip Girl and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
Cast *Clyde Philmore-Steven *Cornchip Girl-Kayla *TJ Detweiler and Randall Weems-Eric *Vince LaSSao-Paul *Spinelli-Julie *Gretchen Grundler-Amy *Mikey Blumberg-Joey *Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack *Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy *Clyde's dad-Diesel *Clyde's mum-Allison Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Clyde Philmore was feeling bored. Clyde: Man, I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do. What shall I do? Then Clyde thought of something. Clyde: I know! I will kidnap Cornchip Girl! Hahahahahahahahaha! Then Clyde went off to find Cornchip Girl, and then she confronted Cornchip Girl. Clyde: Cornchip Girl! Cornchip Girl: Hi Clyde, what do you want? Clyde: Stand back Cornchip Girl! I'm going to kidnap you and tie you up on the tree! Cornchip Girl: Nonononononononononononono! Please don't kidnap me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Clyde: Too bad! I'm going to kidnap you right now! Clyde picked up Cornchip Girl, and started to kidnap her. Then Clyde carried Cornchip Girl around the playground, who was screaming for help. Cornchip Girl: Help! Somebody! Anybody! Someone help me! I've been kidnapped by a bully! Help! Help! The kids in the playground were alerted, even Randall Weems. Randall: Oh no! That bully's kidnapping Cornchip Girl! I better tell Miss Finster! Randall ran off to find Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! TJ and the Gang saw what Clyde was going. TJ: Oh no! Clyde's kidnapping poor Cornchip Girl! This is terrible! Vince: He's up to no good! Spinelli: Man, I like to beat the living tar out of that guy! Gretchen: I agree! That guy needs a good talking to. Mikey: Yeah, he'll be in trouble for that. Gus: I better go rescue Cornchip Girl from that no good Clyde. Hang on Cornchip Girl! I''m coming to save you!'' Gus rushed off to save Cornchip Girl, and then he confronted Clyde. Clyde: Oh no! It's Gus Griswald! Gus: Stop right there, Clyde! Leave Cornchip Girl alone or else I'll tell Miss Finster on you! Clyde: No way! I won't do it! Gus: Well, you leave me no choice. I'm going to knock you down! Clyde was horrified, and he put down Cornchip Girl. Clyde: Nonononononononononononononono! Please don't knock me down! Gus: Too bad! I'm going to knock you down right now! Gus charged towards Clyde and knocked him down. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gus: That's what you get for kidnapping Cornchip Girl. Cornchip Girl: Welcome Gus, you saved me from that horrible Clyde! Gus: It was no sweat. Then Randall came along with Miss Finster. Randall: There he is, Miss Finster! There's Clyde, he's kidnapped Cornchip Girl! Can you give him a good talking to? Miss Finster: Okay, thanks for telling me Randall. I will go sort that bully out. Randall walked away, and then Miss Finster glared to Clyde. Miss Finster: Philmore, how dare you kidnap Theresa?! You know it's a very bad thing to do! That's it, march to Principal Prickly's office right now! Clyde went off to Principal Prickly's office. Cornchip Girl: Wow! Thank you for giving Clyde a roasting! It was brave of you to stand up for me. Gus: Yeah, good job standing up for Cornchip Girl! I saved her from that bully! Miss Finster: It was no sweat. It's okay, Griswald and LaMaise. Clyde won't be troubling you ever again. Later, Clyde went inside Principal Prickly's office, and then he confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Clyde? What brings you here? Clyde: I kidnapped Cornchip Girl and I planned to tie her up on the tree, but now Gus stopped me. Principal Prickly was horrified, and he was furious with Clyde. Principal Prickly: Clyde, how dare you kidnap Theresa LaMaise?! You know kidnapping another student is wrong, and it's a very bad thing to do that! That's it, you are suspended for four days! Go home right now! Back home, Clyde's parents scolded Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you kidnap Theresa LaMaise?! That is unacceptable! Why did you do that? Huh? You know kidnapping another student at school is a very bad thing to do that! Clyde: But dad, Cornchip Girl is the worst girl ever, and I love kidnapping her and other students, and I was planning to tie Cornchip Girl up on the tree! But Gus had foiled my plan! Clyde's mum: You know you shouldn't be doing that Theresa. Theresa LaMaise is a very good girl, and she was one of my favourite kids! Clyde's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no TV! Now go to your room right now! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! [[Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded]] [[Category:Grounded Stuff]] [[Trivia]]